The day after tomorrow SasuSaku
by JessicaMoonbeam
Summary: Song-fic about SasuSaku - Don't like, don't read - Enjoy!


_Hey, JessicaMoonbeam here! Song-fic about SasuSaku ^^ Don't like, don't read and yeah I don't own the song OR the characters, if I did, then I would't write fanfictions now would I? ^^_

_Enjoy ^^_

* * *

><p><em>Please tell me why do birds<br>Sing when you're near me?  
>Sing when you're close to me? <em>

I was walking slowly over to where she sat. Cherry blossoms flew in the air and her beauty was like a bright sun, that light up my world. As I came closer and closer to her, I saw a blue bird sitting in the Cherry blossom tree. It began to sing when I was standing right beside her.

_They say that I'm a fool  
>For loving you deeply<br>Loving you secretly _

I looked down at her small body and her head turned towards me. She smiled and motioned that I should sit down beside her. I sat down and looked into her beautiful emerald eyes. I loved those eyes and I loved her pink long hair. I just loved everything about her.

But I crash in my mind  
>Whenever you are near<br>Getting deaf, dumb and blind  
>Just drowning in despair<p>

"Beautiful morning, don't you think so?" She asked with her angelic voice. I couldn't find my voice, I was turned dumb by the minute, all I could was nod and try to smile. She giggled and smiled again, looking me into the eyes. "Always the same not talking self" she said and took my hand.

_I am lost in your flame  
>It's burning like the sun<br>And I call out your name  
>The moment you are gone<em>

I loved her touch, but it was disturbed by a blonde haired guy, with a big smile on his face. '_Naruto'_ I thought and cursed inwardly at the blonde. They talked for a while and she smiled and giggled. _'Sakura…' _I thought, _'Please tell me that you not like that guy…'_ The blonde idiot, then said he was in a hurry and ran away still with a smile on his face. She down again and looked at me.

_Please tell me why can't I  
>Breathe when you're near me?<br>Breathe when you're close to me? _

It was like I couldn't breathe, her shining eyes looked into mine and then I lost it… Thus it was my breathe I lost. I gasped for air and she looked confused at me. She giggled and stood up. "What are you doing? Although it looks funny. Come on let's go for a walk, maybe it makes you feel better?" She said and smiled. I nodded and stood up.

_I know you know I'm lost  
>In loving you deeply<br>Loving you secretly  
>Secretly <em>

As we walked I looked at her, while she sang with the birds. _'Does she now I love her? She must know… I'm always lost when I'm near her and it's not like me to be like that… I just don't know what to do…' _I thought and actually I smiled by seeing her singing and smiling. She noticed it and smiled back.

But I crash in my mind  
>Whenever you are near<br>Getting deaf, dumb and blind  
>Just drowning in despair<br>I am lost in your flame  
>It's burning like the sun<br>And I call out your name  
>The moment you are gone<p>

We stopped and looked into each other eyes. She smiled and took my hand.

_Tomorrow  
>I'll tell it all tomorrow<br>Or the day after tomorrow  
>I'm sure I'll tell you then <em>

'_Shall I tell her? No I tell it all tomorrow… Or maybe the day after tomorrow…' _I thought and looked down at our hands. We just stood there. Looking at each other, not saying a word.

Well I crash in my mind  
>Whenever you are near<br>Getting deaf, dumb and blind  
>Just drowning in despair<br>I am lost in your flame  
>It's burning like the sun<br>And I call out your name  
>The moment you are gone<br>The moment you are gone

'_Someday…' _I thought, looking at her, _'She'll be gone if you don't take the chance'. _I nodded mentally at myself and took her other hand. I looked deep into her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Sakura… I love you" I said loud and clear, not looking away from her face and what I saw shocked me. Tiny tears fell from her eyes as she smiled. Before I knew touched her lips mine in a sweet, innocent kiss. When we pulled looked she into my eyes and smiled happily.

"Sasuke… I love you too and always will" She said and now it was my turn to let the tears fall. I smiled and hugged her tightly.

"Let us be together forever…" I started and she finished my sentence "…and always"_  
><em>

* * *

><p>-The End-<p>

I hope you liked it, not that long, I know, but I love it anyways.

Love

JessicaMoonbeam ^^ 3


End file.
